


Someone cares

by SeoRan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoRan/pseuds/SeoRan
Summary: Zen faints while practicing for his new role. Yoosung is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Someone cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipsaileditself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsaileditself/gifts).



> Written for our Mayonaka discord server 2020 gift exchange (even tho it's not mayonaka fic ^^;) 
> 
> I had quite a long break from mystic messenger so excuse me for any ooc moments. I tried my best xD  
> Never before have I thought about Zen/Yoosung but it's such a cute ship! I had fun writing it.

“Maybe you should slow down a little?” Yoosung’s worried voice erupts from the phone placed on the little coffee table in the centre of the shabby semi-underground apartment he calls his home. 

Lately, the young boy called Zen more often than before. It was cute, Zen thought, how the university student worried about his health. Everyone at RFA knew about his overworking habit, more so when Zen got a role he really wanted to play. And there was no other role he wanted as much as this one. When they got the scripts for the new play, he fell in love with how his character was written. It felt like they were made just for him. It was a challenge, yes. Every word the character said had a deep meaning and Zen had to clearly show it with his acting. Yet, this role could show his best points. His talent for acting. And finally he could start a new page in his life as an actor. Give new possibilities. Zen couldn’t just let the chance slip away. 

“You are really worrying too much, Yoosung” Zen said lightheartedly, while looking through his script yet again.

“I wouldn’t call it too much” he could practically hear the blonde boy pouting. Adorable. How could he be so adorable? After a moment of silence, Yoosung sighed. “Promise me you will take breaks at least?”

“Ok, ok. I promise” he’s lying. But if it will make Yoosung feel better, Zen will keep lying. “Sorry, but I really don’t have time to talk right now. See you!” He ends the call.

Zen nervously bites his lip, sure that he angered the younger boy by ending their call so abruptly. He couldn't help it. Making Yoosung worry made the actor feel guilty. Not only him. He already got messages from all the members of RFA that he should be careful to not overwork himself. Even Jumin in his rich kid fashion did the same. He smiled slightly, thankful for the care he got from the group. Quickly he shook off the thought and reached for his script. He needed to get back to practicing.

His days blur together, becoming repetitive. Wake up, go to work, train, read the script, train some more, go home, read the script again without eating. There’s nothing in the fridge aside from beer after all. He will just buy some red bean fish bread from the man outside if his little shop will still be open late. 

***

Zen arrives at the practice room earlier than usual. He couldn’t stay at home anymore. He needed to move. Needed to act. He quickly changes into his training outfit and stands in the centre of the room, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Your performance is becoming better everyday” the director praised the white haired man. Proud of himself, he straightened his back and smiled widely at the older man.

“Thank you, I’m giving it all for the role.”

“That’s just like you” the director laughed, lightly slapping Zen on his back in a playful manner.

It wasn’t supposed to hurt him. It was a gesture the director did to them all when he felt satisfied with their work. It never was something strong and Zen got used to it. This time however it felt like something heavy smashed right into him. In that moment he realised how weak he had become. How quickly he lost strength in his legs.

_ Maybe Yoosung was right _ , came to his mind as he crashed to the ground.

***

He woke up to the delicious smell of soup and soft touch of the pillow under his head. 

“I’m sure I was at practice though” the white haired man murmed under his nose, confused. Zen tried to get up from the bed, determined to get back to practice as soon as possible. He probably lost too much of his precious time laying like that. 

Dizzy, he fell back onto the bed with a thud. Too harshly, the pain in his head came back with even more force. Not able to keep quiet, Zen yelped.

“Shit” he sighed, looking miserably at the ceiling. He didn’t want to be stuck in his apartment again, not allowed to go out or work. 

The semi-underground apartment felt stuffy, when he had no choice but to spend so much time in it. If he could, he would move out ages ago already. But it was cheap and he didn’t really need much. 

Rustling came from his tiny kitchen and only then did Zen remember the smell of soup that woke him up. Shortly after, Yoosung appeared in all his sunny glory. 

“What...what are you doing here?” uttered Zen, completely shocked at the sudden appearance of one of his friends.  _ Friends my ass, you love this boy, you idiot. _ He quickly tossed that thought away. It wasn’t the time for his fight with the part of his brain that was too honest for his own good.

"Your director called after you fainted" Yoosung explained, leaving a bowl of delicious smelling soup next to the bed. "Helped me get you home and left me to take care of you."

“Oh” he couldn’t look the younger boy in the eyes. 

“That’s all you have to say? Oh?” the blonde raised his voice in anger. “I told you not to overwork and what you do? Overwork!” 

“I’m sorry”

“You better be!” Yoosung huffed, anger leaving his system quickly. He sat beside Zen on the poor excuse of a bed. He looked sadly at the actor. “I really worry about you. Why can’t you understand that?”

Zen stared at Yoosung in surprise. He felt warm inside at the words of the smaller blonde.

“Aww, why would you worry?” he rustled Yoosung already messy hair. “You are such a kid.” The younger boy pouted and led Zen’s hand away from his head. He didn’t let it go, squeezing it with both of his hands.

“Because I care about you…” Yoosung hesitated for a second but Zen could see he’s determined to say something. So he stayed quiet and waited. “I worry about you because I really like you.”

On Yoosung’s face blossomed the prettiest of blushes.  _ He’s so cute _ , he thought, taken with the sight before him. Yoosung fidgeted, nervously anticipating Zen’s words.

“Please say something,” he pleaded. “It is nerve-wracking telling your crush you like them and not getting a response.”

Zen smile grew larger as he listened to Yoosung. Not saying anything, he pulled the blonde closer to him. Cupping his chin, he closed the distance between their lips in a sweet kiss. Leaving Yoosung breathless, he nuzzled his neck, leaving quick kisses and taking in the younger boy's scent.

“So will you take care of me till I get better?” he smiled cheekily. Yoosung, lost with words, just sighed and went for another kiss.


End file.
